


Hungry for Your Love

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: “I’ve decided I am, in fact, a snack.” Darcy said looking sure of herself. “It’s just that no one’s hungry.” She said, looking at Bucky.“I’m starving.” He said under his breath.





	Hungry for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I found the lines on Tumblr and borrowed them. I love these two.
> 
> (Edited 08/21/2020)

Darcy was bummed over a bad date. The guy didn’t seem that interested in her, and she was telling Bucky all about her failed date.

He was following every word she was saying, being very supportive.

“I’ve decided I am, in fact, a snack,” Darcy said, looking sure of herself. “It’s just that no one’s hungry.” She said, looking at Bucky. 

“I’m starving.” He said under his breath. 

Darcy’s eyes widened, “What?” She said, thinking she hadn’t heard him right. 

Bucky smiled a sheepish smile. “You’re absolutely right, Darce, you are a snack.” He said, reaching for her hand. “and I’m starving.” 

“Oh!” Darcy said, face lighting up, their fingers intertwined. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?” She said, moving flush against him. 

He moved his other hand to cup her face. “Just waiting for the right time, Doll, and I think this is it.” He said, face inching towards hers. 

She made the final move, pushing up on her tiptoes to crash their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
